recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring Food Festivals 2006 - US
May 21-May 27 2006 The City of New Orleans has a varied and diverse history. It has survived wars, floods, fires and hurricanes. Especially hurricanes. When Katrina crashed into town, New Orleans was rocked to its foundation. But now, only a few months later, the city is on the rebound, opening the doors to the many food and entertainment venues that made the city world famous. This coming week, two festivals will help mark the Big Easy’s recovery. First, 'The New Orleans Wine and Food Experience'. May 24-28, 2006 More info at: http://www.nowfe.com/index.html An annual event, this festival pairs the famous New Orleans hospitality with some of the finest vintners in the country and around the world. Do you want to know more about wine and food? Seminars held by experts in the field will be available throughout the week. Vintner dinners, featuring representatives of famous wineries around the world, will also provide an inside take on the wine making world. Many of the hosts will be the actual vintners themselves. Just interested in tasting? Several 'Grand Tastings' will be scheduled for both wine and food. The Bubbles and Brunch will combine fine champagnes, New Orleans hospitality and Bayou Jazz for a unique and truly multicultural dining experience. Perhaps the crowing feature of this even is the Royal Street Stroll where, for $65, you can walk down the historic Royal Street. Here, you will experience fine wine and the food, architecture and music that makes New Orleans a unique treasure. Also in New Orleans is the annual 'Greek Festival'. More info: http://www.greekfestnola.com/ While not known as a center for Greek/Americans, New Orleans is home to a Greek Orthodox community that is as fierce in their love for their Bayou home as their ancient religion. Recovering from the devastation of Katrina, the Greek Festival takes on the added impact of fund raising to restore the many buildings, monuments and icons damaged or destroyed by the storm. Starting on May 26 and extending through the Memorial Day weekend, this party will feature many aspects of Greek Life, from music and dancing to their unique Mediterranean cuisine. Traditional dishes served will include spanakppita (spinach pie), tirpopita (cheese triangles) and domades (stuffed grape leaves). Also found is the most well known of the Greek foods, the Gyro Sandwich. Americanizations of traditional dishes, like the widely popular Baklava Sunday can also be sampled during this three-day celebration of endurance, faith and food. A few thousand miles east, well up into Yankee territory another river town is having a party. ''' Cleveland, Ohio, at the mouth of the crooked Cuyahoga River, is having it's 15th annual Great American Rib Cookoff from May 25th through Labor Day, May 29th. http://www.towercityamphitheater.com/detail.html?eventID=217398 Located in the newly constructed Tower City Amphitheater in the center of Down Town Cleveland, this event will find rib cookers from around the US vying for the titles of the 'Greatest Ribs in America' and the 'Greatest Sauce in America'. Since nothing can happen in this North Coast City with out some music, many local and national bands will be featured throughout the weekend. Musical guests will include many of national bands who got their start in the Cleveland area. '''Moving from Northeast Ohio to the Down Under, Australia is bursting with food related events and festivals. On may 27th in the cosmopolitan city of Melbourne, the annual Melbourne Food and Wine Series will feature the Wine and Food Experience at the Panton Hill Winery. More Info: http://www.melbournefoodandwine.com.au/html/custom/2259-event-details.asp?Event=3703 Like it's New Orleans counterpart, this event presents an opportunity to experience the local wines from the ground up. Classes on selecting and serving wine as well as tasting parties will help the amateur become the expert. Category:Featured Festivals